


At Last, The Baratheon Fury

by hecatefromthedarkness



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecatefromthedarkness/pseuds/hecatefromthedarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeance can be very warm if one knows how to light the fury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last, The Baratheon Fury

He never liked this, but most of the time he couldn’t help it. The fire in her eyes was so alluring. Right now she was riding him hard, he could see his cock disappearing in her as she moved, her breasts, white milk soft mount moving up and down at the same pace as her hips. Smalls traces of previous birthing marred her skin, but it was the proved that had held life inside her, she was warm, so contrary to him. 

He usually didn’t matter in the subject of beauty, but he must admit, she was really beautiful. Many times at the end of their encounters he wondered why of all the men she could have chosen, she chose him. 

Her pace slowed, she liked to do that, torturing him. She had an evil streak about her. He both liked it and hated it. As a matter of fact that was why they ended up in this situation. Well, how she made him fall in this situation. It was when his brother, The King, was holding one more unnecessary tourney. It was a common knowledge The King had a large appetite, for food, wine and women, it wasn’t enough that he married Cersei Lannister, he wanted all the women he could get. 

He could not take it anymore and grabbed her hips hard, he was sure it would leave a mark, but if she didn’t mind why would he? He started to increase the pace as he let out a rough grunt. She looked down to him and gave him a sinful smile, it was all part of the game and the fantasy, she would fire his anger up so she could get what she wanted and he would comply. 

It was the same their first time. It was after the tourney, in the middle of the feast, Robert had his hands currently deep up in some wench’s skirt, murmuring thing in her ears. The Queen was long gone from the place, always keeping a stern face and a calm temperament, but deep down he knew how she really felt. Robert was his brother, but more important Robert was his King and so he owed him respect and obedience, but he was sure Robert would not mind the absence of his presence, so he took his leave.

Now they both were sweating and panting heavily, almost reaching their peak in pleasure, her face would contort in the most fascinating way, how could she be more beautiful?

After he took his leave from the feast, he found her in one the many balconies of the Red Keep, the moon was up, illuminating her hair, she was holding a glass of wine and staring at the nothingness. Never in his time had knowing her he felt the need to spare her a second look, but right then, she looked like a fantastical creature from a tale that his mother used to tell him and his brothers when they were children. It was in moment like this, when he remembered Robert as a child and how loving he could be that he felt the pang of guilt coming up his chest. 

But the guilt was now forgotten and a sense of enormous lust took over him as he watched and heard her take pleasure, he followed her soon with a loud grunt from inside his chest. She stumbled above him, her soft hair spread all over him prickling his face. She looked up to him, and the same fire was there, but the rest of her face was satisfied and so was him, even when he knew it would last little.

Cersei must have felt somebody’s presence behind her because she turned around to look at him. He never intended to stare at her for long, but again, the eeriness she emulated by just standing there with the moon lighten her up was enough to make him prolong his stay.

"Stannis, something told me that you would also leave the feast early." She smiled. As the proper lord that he was, he made his presence more noticeable and walked to join her. 

"I have never cared for feasts, especially such as this, with no point." He replied. He would never share his own thought about his King with anyone; he had to put duty first. 

"Oh, yes, yes of course, the futility of the feast made you leave." She mocked. 

This made Stannis clench his teeth. Cersei watched him. "You must get a lot of head pains."

He looked at woman who previously was on top of him now sitting by the table. She was completely bare, her long hair covering her back as she brushed it.

"Have you ever wondered why we keep doing this?" She asked him. And, the truth of the matter is he had no idea. He just looked at her. 

"In the depth of things we both want Robert to know." She claimed as she put on a light robe. 

"And have both our heads on a spike?" Stannis said. "I don’t wish that, for what I think we should stop."

"Ha. You always say that. But I am being serious; secretly we both want Robert to know, if he did, he would feel the same as we feel, ashamed and mistreated." Stannis scowled at her. "Don’t give that face, he humiliates me every time he fucks one of his whores, comes to my bed drunk beyond reason and rapes me, and when he finds that I am not wet for him he proceeds to beat me." At these words Stannis felt a soft rage taking over him. He never understood why Robert would be so cruel or where he learnt it from; Father was never cruel or unjust. 

"He still does that." He asked her.

She shrugged. "Lately. Not as often as before." She paused. "And there’s what he does to you. He denies you the rights over the Stormlands as his rightful lord, makes you and Jon Arryn rule the kingdom and he takes all the credit, marries you to that cold woman and banishes you to that even colder rock in the middle of the sea. He mocks you to no end. I really don’t know which is worst, your situation or mine." 

"I still don’t think I want Robert to find out."

"Yes, you do. And, I do too. We wish to see his face as he finds us fucking as animals. The King of Westeros, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Robert Baratheon, First of his name finds his adored wife, The Queen, in bed with his brother, Lord Stannis Baratheon of Dragonstone, the most uncharismatic man in the whole Realm. What would that be like to our dearest sire’s pride? "She laughed pouring sweet venom from her lips."Just think of his face, he would go mad first. Even if I ended up dead it would be worth it." Stannis just kept on staring at her." The only reason I haven’t taken my own life is because of my children, they don’t get love their father, he ignores them." 

Rarely this woman would let her true feeling see the light; this was one of those moments.

She moved from the chair she’s been seated all this time to the bed next to him and grabbed by the back of his head making him look at her in the eyes, those green eyes like Valyrian fire was all he needed to make his cock rise. It never failed. 

"We both want vengeance. This. You and me doing this, is how we get it." She kissed him and he was half ready, just time she wouldn’t be in charge. He shoved into the bed and disrobed her; he began to kiss her warm skin. He renounced to any god a long time ago, but if he dared, he’d say she was the incarnation of the Maiden. She was right about everything, he wanted vengeance, and this was the only way to get it. This, whatever it was. it was a mix of lust, anger and vengeance.

The first time they did this, after they finished she fixed her skirts and whispered something into his ears. 

"I after all these years, I finally made acquaintance with the famous Baratheon fury." 

He smiled at this.

**Author's Note:**

> This was wandering in my head.


End file.
